


As Soon As We're Done Saving the World

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a cis woman here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack is secretly a girl, and the others only find out during the film scene where Jack falls out of the sky after that stunning display fighting Pitch, when Tooth catches him (her).Bunny doesn’t think much of it at first, but then the moment in the Warren happens, and Jack (Jackie) Frost stares into his eyes and looks away blushing, Bunny suddenly realizes that Jackie Frost has a crush on him–and he never noticed because he never thought about it, because he thought Jackie was a boy all this time."Okay, so I kind of resisted this prompt and made it so Jackie thought that Bunny wouldn’t have reciprocated her feelings before he knew she was a girl, mostly because I think the whole pooka/human thing is a much bigger difference to worry about.Starts with Jackie and Bunny talking about why she was in disguise as Jack in the first place.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	As Soon As We're Done Saving the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/5/2014.

“You all right, there, Jack? Or do you want to be Jackie now?” Bunny asks, when Jack-or-Jackie looks away from him abruptly after what he thought had been a moment of reconciliation between them.  
  
“Yeah, I’m—I’m all right,” she says. “And I would like to be Jackie. I mean, I never really wanted to be able to be mistaken for Jack at all.”  
  
“Then why’d you introduce yourself to us that way?” Bunny asks, adjusting Sophie so he can hold her more comfortably.  
  
Jackie shrugs. “Well, I might not have any believers, but there’s still the expression. Jack Frost. Not Jackie. And when you brought me to the Pole, it was Jack Frost you were going to make a Guardian. Jack was who the Moon asked for.  
  
“If it makes sense, I think all that changed me.” Jackie frowns. “I didn’t used to be so skinny. And I mean it didn’t matter most of the time, when I was alone, whether I was Jack or Jackie.”  
  
“Sorry about getting you wrong,” Bunny says. “You’re right, though. About how any thought about us can change us. Least it was that, though, right? I wouldn’t want you to be thinking that we’d have treated you any differently if we’d have known right away.”  
  
Jackie looks back up at him. “Really, Bunny? No differently? You still would’ve gotten in my face back at the Pole?”  
  
Bunny raises his eyebrows. “I’m assuming you’d have said the same things.”  
  
Jackie laughs. “Yeah, I suppose I would have. Or maybe…well…maybe I’d have tried something a bit different.” She looks away from Bunny, out over the Warren where all the brightly-painted eggs are marching into the tunnels.  
  
Bunny’s about to ask what exactly that might have entailed, when he catches the blush on Jackie’s cheek, so pink it makes her look like someone who belongs in the Warren, not an invading remnant of winter. _Well then,_ he thinks. He hasn’t been in charge of springtime and hope for this long to not recognize a few things when he sees them. But still, there are a few things that should be cleared up.  
  
“You know you’ve hardly changed at all, at least to me?” Bunny begins, and Jackie looks over at him, a puzzled expression on her face. “Got an extra syllable to your name, I don’t have to wonder why you’re doing that weird thing with your voice because you’re not going to do that anymore, just things like that.”  
  
“Not _just_ those things,” Jackie bursts out, then makes a face at herself. “I mean, I’d kind of like it to make a difference. At least…with you.”  
  
“I’m not saying I’m indifferent, Frostbite. I’m just saying what type of human you are isn’t a whole lot to fuss over for me, when I stopped being indifferent a while ago. ‘Cause, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a bunny.”  
  
“Do kangaroos have narrower expectations?” Jackie asks with a smirk.  
  
“Maybe. Don’t associate with them, myself. I just hope you’ve got pretty wide expectations. Jackie _or_ Jack’s an equally far cry from Bunny.”  
  
“Oh!” Jackie laughs a little. “Well, I’m still glad to be Jackie now.”  
  
“And I’m glad about that,” Bunny says.  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments.  
  
“You do know you’ve got me all curious now,” Jackie says.  
  
Bunny snorts. “Get used to it. I’m very old-fashioned.”  
  
“You’ve got a pretty strange definition of old-fashioned.”  
  
“I just think a little older than most people when I say old,” Bunny says. “Want to make a date to talk about it later?”  
  
“Seven o’clock, as soon as we’re done saving the world?”  
  
“You got it,” Bunny says with a smile.


End file.
